


Through their Eyes

by Paradise145



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradise145/pseuds/Paradise145
Summary: Malec through the eyes of their friends and siblings.





	Through their Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milominderbinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milominderbinder/gifts).



Izzy rolled her eyes and smiled up at Alec. “I love you big brother, I really do, but sometimes you’re incredibly dense. That team of Shadowhunters are good at what they do, remember? They’re all trained for this kind of thing.” 

He smiled sarcastically back, “I love you too, but this,” he gestured to the plan laid out in detail in front of them, “is madness. We can’t seriously hope to contain this breach with just team of twenty.” He continued to frown at the map. His phone buzzed and he sighed, stepping back from the table, to receive it. 

Izzy watched his tired face lose any trace of frustration as he read the caller ID. Must be Magnus, she guessed, from the way his hazel eyes lit up, the corners of his mouth curving ever so slightly. She smiled to herself, knowing that her big brother was growing up. 

He was opening up, becoming more comfortable around her, others and himself. Alec showed more emotion and it pleased her; allowed her to see a side he usually kept so locked away, buried beneath layers and layers of sarcasm, and hard shell. They’d always had a great relationship, been so close, that she couldn’t imagine going to anyone else for support. No one loved her like Alec. 

And now, Alec had a great love of his own. Izzy may have even felt jealous, that it had been so easy for him, to end up with such a great guy, while she wandered, lost and hopeless trying to navigate between her feelings for Raphael and her want for his bite. But she knew the long road it had taken for him to get here, to have that light in his eyes, and by the Angel, did Alec deserve it. First Alec had been in love with Jace and Jace didn’t know, and that had been okay. But then Clary had arrived and for lack of a better word, shredded that peace. In a good way though, Izzy mused. For it hadn’t been for Clary, Alec wouldn’t have met Magnus. 

Then came the whole drama with the Clave, the wedding, not to mention, their monumental kiss. Of course, when Izzy had invited Magnus, she hadn’t thought Alec would hop off the altar and kiss him in front of everyone. But when he had, her heart swelled with pride. Her brother had screwed duty, followed his heart and for that, she couldn’t have been more proud of him. 

Of course Magnus and Alec had had their ups and downs, but Izzy had faith. The quiet kind of faith, the believing sort of faith. That no matter what happened, her brother would do right by Magnus-by the people he loved most. 

Then it dawned on her. Of course, how could she have been so stupid! Alec was in love with Magnus! That was what the light was, the ease of the tension that coursed through his body, the smile on his face. She wondered if they’d exchanged those words: “I love you”. Even if they hadn’t, Izzy knew her brother, he was an open book; no cunning or guile marred him whatsoever. Alec would tell Magnus soon enough, but for now, she was going to go claim her 20 bucks from Jace.  
She pushed off, away from the table, gesturing to Alec that they would continue later, and he gave her a thumbs up. She walked quickly, making her way to her golden haired brother. She spied him in the training room - he was sparring with Clary, both of them panting and sweating. 

 

Jace was so intently focused on Clary’s red hair, he almost didn’t hear his sister come up behind him, her whip whispering through the air, as she aimed for his seraph blade. Almost. 

He swerved, dodging a simultaneous attack from both Clary and Izzy at the same time. His seraph blade clanged as he parried Clary’s blow and he danced out of reach from the both armed and dangerous girls. 

Izzy grinned at her brother and Clary, “Sorry, couldn’t resist. You need to put more power on the down stroke, Clary, or slash across from him, that way you’re more likely to land a blow.” Izzy demonstrated. 

“Now you’re just cramping my style Iz. First, you attack an innocent guy, now you’re trying to muscle in on his training time? I expected more from you Isabelle, really,” Jace cocked a smile which Izzy returned. 

“Well, if you’re not going to instruct her properly, I might as well. Besides Clary should learn from the best,” Izzy smiled sweetly. 

Jace lifted his free hand to his heart, mock offended. “I’m hurt, Izzy, really. I’ll never survive such a blow.”

Clary laughed, “Stop it Jace, you know she’s the best. That’s why Alec has her training Max.”  
“Speaking of, where is Alec? Don’t tell me he’s still fussing over that breach?” Jace set down his sword, reaching for his bottle of water. 

Clary followed suit, adding, “I thought the team he assembled was taking care of it?” She gulped down half her bottle. 

“They do, but you know him, Alec worries,” Izzy explained. “I left him just now, on the phone to Magnus. Which reminds me why I came over in the first place,” she elbowed Jace. “I win, you owe me a twenty.”

“What, no way! Alec!” Jace grumbled. “When did he tell you?” 

Izzy smirked, “He didn’t have to, I can tell.”  
Jace sighed, “Why do I always lose?! I’ll give it to you later, I don’t have cash on me right now.” He set his water down, holding a hand out for Clary, “Ready to go again?” 

“I’m going to go find Max, he needs to train too. I’ll see you later,” and with that, Izzy was gone.  
Clary watched her go, using Jace’s hand to pull herself up. “What was that about?” 

Jace grinned, “Izzy and I had a bet about Magnus and Alec falling in love. Seems like my brother’s gone.” 

Clary, however, seemed appalled, “Why would you bet on that?!” 

“Because it seemed inevitable you know, there was only so much time, before he did, and we thought we may as well make it fun.”

“Hmm,” Clary mused. “Well, I’m happy for Alec, he deserves to be happy too.” She struck. 

“So am I. I always thought, I don’t know, that Alec would find someone and settle down, but not be as happy as he is now,” Jace parried, “I’m glad he’s not all about duty and rules, y’know? It’s nice to see him so…” He twisted, attacking her left flank. “Relaxed, in a way. He’s always been wound so tight, and I always thought it was because of his parents,” he grunted. “And then how he felt about me, but I didn’t know what to do, I guess.” Clary lunged for his shoulder. “He’s my parabatai, and I love him, but I didn’t know how to help him.”

“Now he has Magnus, and Magnus would never hurt him. But that doesn’t stop me from wanting to protect him,” He blocked her down stroke, curving his blade. “I don’t want to see him hurt, Clary.” 

Clary stepped back, “He doesn’t need to be protected from Magnus, Jace. Magnus is special to him in a way that we won’t be. He’ll be part of his family, just like you and Izzy, and Max, and Maryse.” She stepped forward, reaching for his face, “It doesn’t mean you’re going to lose him.”  
Jace leant into her hand, “I just don’t want to see him hurt, Clary. He’s sensitive, and caring but I’m glad he’s coming into his own. I’m glad Magnus is helping him become so comfortable with himself. He’s a leader, and a brother, and I’m proud of him. I just wished I could have helped in that way too. I feel like all I do is cause him pain.” His hand came up to grip her wrist. 

“Yeah you do: you’re a pain in his ass when you don’t show up for patrol duty,” she beamed cheekily, but then her tone became softer as she told him, “You’re parabatai: in some cases, you might need him more than he needs you, but he does need you. He’ll let you know where and when. I know I don’t have to tell you to trust Alec. So, as Simon would say, “Patience, my young padawan.” She smiled up at him. 

“I know. I guess I’m happy he’s happy. That he’s found someone who he loves and who loves him.” The glint in Jace’s eyes intensified. With rapid speed, his grip on her wrist tightened and he flipped her, standing above her with his blade at her throat. 

“Never let your guard down.” He cocked his head. “And what’s a padawan?”

 

Clary, freshly showered, and earphones in, was making her way out of the Institute, to meet Simon. She couldn’t help but go over the conversation, she’d just had with Jace about Alec and Magnus. It was strange, she thought, how quickly they had fallen in so quickly, how their relationship seemed so tentative and new, yet familiar and peaceful at the same time. She envied it, because it seemed easier for them, to have their love and each other so readily available, while it seemed she was cursed to fall in love with her flesh and blood. Her own brother. She shuddered. At least she wasn’t actually twisted, the way she thought she must be for loving her brother. At least Jace wasn’t her real brother. The conflict that those feelings had caused her was incredibly painful to deal with.  
But then again, maybe Alec had also felt conflicted, not in the same way she had, but in another, very real, very agonizing way. He never seemed to waver, steadfast in his decisions but then he had spun a complete 180 and called off his wedding. To be perfectly honest, she was glad when that had happened. He didn’t deserve to have a miserable life even if he hadn’t been the kindest to her. 

Now he was the Head of the Institute, working with Downworlders and had a healthy relationship. Clary smiled. Magnus and Alec were cute together. They seemed to be at ease with each other, work in tandem that allowed room for trust and contentment to grow. Those two were so in sync but unaware of it at the same time. She huffed a quiet laugh, thinking of the way Alec lit up when talking about the loft or the new city he and Magnus had explored. Magnus had been integrated seamlessly into Alec’s everyday. She remembered, when he called the loft “home”, Magnus had had a quiet Cheshire cat smile spread across his features, quiet joy dancing in his eyes. She could only hope that one day, she might have that too. 

 

Simon saw Clary grinning and wondered why. He was sat in the Jade Wolf, perusing a menu of food he couldn’t eat. She took out her earbuds, and sat down, grabbing a menu. He glanced up from his own, and wondered aloud why she was smiling so widely and if it hurt. 

She raised an eyebrow, and replied, “Because I was thinking of something wonderful, and when you think of wonderful people and things it makes you smile. Okay? Now have you ordered yet?” 

Simon set down his menu, “Of course I’ve ordered, what do you take me for, Fray? Double helpings for you because you just came from training and it’s scary how hungry you get. Really, it scares me. And if by wonderful people you mean Jace, I will literally go throw up right now, in that bin over there.” He mock shuddered.  
Clary shook her head, before smiling, “Thanks Simon. And I don’t get that hungry, okay and no, I meant Alec and Magnus.” 

Understanding dawned on him, and he nodded sagely, “Ah yes, the ultimate power couple. Now there’s a pair to be scared of.”

“They’re great, not scary at all.” Clary beamed as the food was set down in front of them. She grabbed chopsticks and dug into her egg fried rice and mu shu pork. 

“I was just thinking about how Alec and Magnus are good together, you know. They’ve been through a lot over the past few months,” she mumbled around a mouthful, trying not to hose Simon down in hot Chinese food.  
“Oh, this is so good,” Clary felt so hungry. “Would you order me some dumplings too please?” Training always left her feeling ravenous.  
“Sure,” Simon got up to go place another order for her. 

 

A little while later, as he walked toward the apartment Magnus had lent him, he thought about how Clary had talked about Magnus and Alec. He didn’t really know Alec all that well, but over time, he’d certainly come to know Magnus. 

Simon was certain, that Magnus acted different now that he had Alec. Sure, he was still the same witty, humorous warlock he’d always been but now, there was more to him. Around Alec, Magnus seemed alive. He had light in his eyes, and looked at others differently. As High Warlock, he was powerful, but maybe that hadn’t made him happy, Simon contemplated, as he ambled down the sidewalk. Power doesn’t always equal happiness. At risk of sounding like Peter Parker’s uncle Ben, power meant responsibility. It was true, Magnus was very aware of the duties he held, so was Alec in a way. But maybe the longevity of Magnus’ life meant that he valued other things more – like love and friendship, while it had taken a little time for Alec to recognise that too. 

Still, their wedding kiss had been epic. It was brave of Alec to walk away from that altar, but Simon had little doubt that it had taken Magnus a lot of courage (and possibly a bottle or two of vodka) to march into Alec’s wedding like that. 

Magnus was just as brave as Alec. 

They just showed it in different ways. Alec had had to come out in front of everyone, while Magnus had had to accept that maybe Alec didn’t feel the same as him. To throw his heart out, and hope that Alec wouldn’t let him down, was a huge step in terms of trust. Maybe that’s why those two are such dream team. They both had to take risks to get to where they wanted. They both had to step a little blindly and hope.  
The thought of that made Simon respect them both a just a little bit more.


End file.
